Tests of Time
by Blood and Paper
Summary: Sequel to Family Bonds. Five years had passed since the last Turner reunion and everything is back to normal. Even Will has been freed of the curse some years ago. But things have changed and not for the better. Plz R&R.
1. The Teacher

Chapter 1 The Teacher

Sara finished the last counter clockwise circle and the grove appeared. She walked into it without fear. The protective spells she had no problems with; having known what to expect. It was the day after ten years and the twenty year old wanted to show that the chest was safe.

"State your name and purpose here," Sara heard.

"Sara Turner to retrieve the chest."

Athena appeared and saw her old student now quite older. It was a surprise to be sure; seeing how the last time the witch saw her student was ten years ago.

"My God. Sara; it can t be you."

"It is."

"I heard what you did; ridding the world of the East Indian Trading Company," Athena said. "I'm impressed."

"Than you did not hear the full story."

The two where in Athena s home; full of the witch s belongings she had gathered over the years. Sara sat down in the chair she had all those years ago. She told the story of what had happened all those years ago.

"Lord Dunbar ran me through. As I did him." Sara lifted her shirt to show the witch. Athena leaned in to get a closer look and saw it was indeed a real scar. Athena sat back down at the table and tended to the same drink Sara remembered her teacher having everyday.

"You should be dead," Athena finally said.

"Jack used the water he had from the Fountain of Youth to heal the wounds." Sara had since lowered her shirt. "My only scars of that fight are the one on my face and the one through my body. I...."

Athena held up a hand, silencing her former pupil. She took a drink of whatever was in her cup and Sara kept silent. She waited patiently; having done this many times before during her lessons. She mouth a spell and the chest appeared at her feet.

"It's what I came for," Sara said. "Parents have been getting worried about it."

"Then take it. The grove will always be here for your use."

Sara nodded before she stood and picked up the chest. Once out of the grove, Sara completed three clockwise circles and made her way back home to the mansion. Sara had respect for the witch; even now that she had learned Calypso taught Athena the same spells that the witch taught Sara. Night hid Sara as she moved through the streets of Port Royal. In the chest, Sara felt her father s heart beat and she hoped that it would not give her away. The back streets and alleys provided the pirate the coverage she needed; but one watched her movements. Ben knew Sara would take this route back home. He had grown to love Sara; ever since their reunion. True, Ben had been nasty to her; but he felt like he could learn from her.

_I'll talk to her tomorrow,_ Ben thought.

He let Sara fall out of sight and returned home.

* * *

Sara placed the chest on the dinning table and produced the key. She still held it after all these years; the Keeper of the Key. She unlocked and opened the chest. Her parents looked in and saw the heart still safe. Billy stood a step or two behind; but caught a glimpse of it.

"I said it was hidden," Sara said to her mother. "And I promised I d keep it safe," she told her father.

"I thought it was in the cave," Billy said.

"When Dunbar captured you, I had to make sure he didn't get it," Sara said.

She closed and relocked the chest. The tests life had given Sara proved that she could handle anything. The family sat down to dinner fir the first time in years. Jimmy was now ten and was in a heated discussion about how to properly board a ship with Billy. Sara was speaking with the Chinese ambassador, in fluent Chinese, about the trade between China and England. And the couple was merely talking of the past few years since they last spoke. After dinner, Sara saw the ambassador to the guest chamber as the rest of her family went about their own thing and the dinner was taken care of. Once in her own chamber, Sara changed into her night clothes and crawled into bed. She and Billy, in his own chamber, were tired from a rushed sailing to arrive.

_Boy, it feels good to be in a stationary bed for once,_ Sara thought before she fell asleep.

**0o**

Sara had just buttoned the last button; leaving her dark blue shirt top open when one of the two butlers told her she had a visitor. Quickly putting her boots on, Sara rushed down to see Ben in the foyer. She jumped the last few steps as Ben turned to face her.

"Ben, what brings you here?"

"To speak with you."

Sara looked around and nodded; leading the way out to the gardens. The two walked slowly through the gardens silently. Sara waited for Ben to speak; since it was he was the one who wanted to talk.

"How's young Johnathan," she asked.

"He died. That s kinda the reason I wanted to talk with you. I want off this rock. I want to learn; and only you can teach me," Ben said.

"Teach you what? How to be a pirate? One cannot teach one how to be a pirate in the normal sense."

"Sara, please."

Sara quickly took the water from the bird bath and splashed Ben with it. He had a surprised look when he looked back at the pirate.

"I'm more than a pirate, Ben. Don't tempt me."

"A witch?"

"I'm a pirate first; by blood. Now, what makes you think you're pirate material?"

Ben went silent; thinking of the answer. He could not think of one. Sara knew Ben did, or could, not have an answer and smiled a knowing smile.

"I can talk to Jack about letting you on; we could use another hand on ship. Though I can't promise anything."

"Can you teach me what...."

"I don't know."

* * *

"He asked you to teach him," Athena said, trying to make sure she heard right.

"Yes. I don t know if it s even possible. Is it?"

"I taught you because you aided my escape and you have the power in your very veins. What has Ben done to aid you?"

Sara thought back and knew her childhood rival did nothing to aid her. Except to help her sword skills develop in the occasional fight. He was the one who gave her the scar on her right arm.

"Nothing that I can think of. It was so long ago."

Athena began to look about her home, looking for what she needed. Sara sat and watched. She may be old enough to take on her own apprentice; but Sara was still too young in her own training to do so.

"Well, come and help me, child," Athena said.

Surprised a little, Sara got up and cleared the table as Athena put the things she gathered up on it. Sara looked and saw a mere bowl, a few potion vials, a knife, and Athena s spell book. Athena grabbed the same arm that bore the scar Ben gave her in one hand and held the knife in the other. In one quick motion, the witch slit her apprentice s wrist. Several drops of blood dripped into the bowl as Sara tried to get her arm back. Once Athena saw she had enough blood in the bowl, one could not see the bottom, she allowed Sara to take her arm back. Sara searched for something to bind up her wound as Athena continued what she was doing. The young pirate witch watched the older witch. Minutes past by and Sara waited for some sort of result. Athena spoke the spell and the red blood turned a purplish color.

"There. He has the potential; but you will have to decide for yourself whether to teach him or not," Athena said.

"I feel like I m not done with my own training. How can I teach when I m not done being trained."

Athena looked around before she went to her bookshelf. There she took out an identical book to the one on the table. She walked back over and handed it over to Sara.

"This I made in case I did take an apprentice and they completed their training. It's yours; you earned it, Sara."

Sara took the book and studied the cover. Detailed Chinese art covered the hardcover front, back, and cover.

"Thank you, Athena."


	2. On The Run

Chapter 2 On the Run 

Sara returned home with the book tucked under an arm well after nightfall. A shock to her when she saw her father and grandfather still there.

"Thought you two left hours ago," she said.

"Calypso allowed us to leave," Bill said.

"The curse has been lifted years ago," Will said, correcting his father. "When I first met your older brother. Though, I still ferried souls."

"But who's the captain?"

Before an answer was given, Ben barged into the house, breathing hard.

"English...soldiers...coming."

The Turners looked at each other before they rushed out through the kitchen; followed by Ben. Sara still held her book as Will led the way to the Dutchman. No one stopped until they hit the deck; all but Ben. Sara dropped her book so she could have both hands to control the water. It gathered up around Ben from the waist down and Sara used that to propel the man onto the ship. He landed ungracefully on his butt and laid there on the deck. He looked up at Sara, who once again had her spell book tucked under an arm.

"What was that for," Ben asked.

"Would you have come on in your own power?"

With that, Sara turned and made her way to her father s cabin to safely store her book. Ben picked himself and looked around to find himself on the top deck of the Flying Dutchman. He saw the Turner siblings were completely at ease on the ship. Sara emerged from the cabin and helped with the sails.

_Then again, they have pirate blood._

The Dutchman turned to the open waters with the whole of the Turner family helping. Ben stayed out of the way and watched the activity. He was the cousin of the royal family; but his family was sent to Port Royal for reasons unknown to him. As the night wore on, Sara pulled out her book and took it up to the helm deck. There, with one of the crew at the wheel, Sara opened the book as Ben came up to her.

"Before you say anything, I thought it over," Sara said, not looking it up. "I will; but know this. Magic is not a childhood toy you can simply play with. Like a sword, it can kill with a spell, potion, or done improperly."

"I understand."

"And it cannot be rushed. Though my own teacher had done so, she was the only student of Calypso."

"Calypso?" Ben sat down across from Sara, eager to learn from his teacher.

"The sea goddess. She was bound to her human bonds by the Brethren Court many years ago. They were told how by the man who loved her. She was released before the final battle," Sara said.

"The final battle?"

"Between the pirates of the four corners and the East Indian Trading Company," the one at the wheel said.

The two looked up; waiting. He was one of the first aboard after Bill; Andy. He had learned of the events well enough to be able to tell it correctly.

"Thanks, Andy. The only two, three if you want to count having the Endeavor being blown to kingdom come, ships that fought was the Dutchman under Davy's command, and the Pearl under my mum and Jack's command."

"Your mum?"

"Former Pirate King."

"And who's it now?"

"You re looking at her."

Ben stared at Sara with a non-believing stare. He could believe Elizabeth was, but not Sara.

"Aren't you a bit young?"

"I've been the King since I was near ten years old. And don't you forget that."

Sara closed her spell book and stormed off the helm deck. Once she placed the book in her father s cabin, Sara came back out and saw the crew settling down for the night; though dead they maybe. The young Turner found an out of the way spot and got comfortable. She was at the line between the conscious and subconscious when she felt a blanket being placed over her body. An open eye showed her it was Bill. Sara allowed herself to slip into unconsciousness.

**0o**

"Sara's been the one to be known to attack without warning," Andy said as Sara left earshot. "She, according to what I heard, takes after Calypso a bit. Like she said, Sara's teacher was the only witch that Calypso taught."

Ben stood and looked out to where Sara was sleeping. Not only was she a skilled swordsman and a talented pirate, Sara had been touched by Calypso herself.

_But she bares no sign of such a touch,_ Ben thought.

He took the cue from the others and picked a spot to rest. Midnight, Ben was waken by Andy.

"Your turn for watch," the pirate said.

Ben yawned and stretched before picking himself up. He looked at the older man, wanting to know what he was suppose to do.  
Keep the ship on course. Shout of anything happens. Ben nodded as he sleepily took the wheel. Andy went to his own sleeping area and soon fell asleep. Left to his own thoughts, Ben though of why the English soldiers were coming to storm the mansion.


	3. The Basics

Chapter 3 The Basics

Though she was one of the last to sleep, Sara was one of the first to wake. Stretching, Sara took a hour to do so. She took another hour to perform simple spells she has done for years. When Ben woke, he saw Sara humoring Jimmy and some of the crew. Bill broke it up; only to be soaked by the water Sara was controlling. All laughed, but Bill threaten them all. The crowd broke and went back to their duties. Sara used the water that was on the deck to sweep the deck. Jimmy helped with the riggings down on deck as Billy hung in the sail riggings to tend to the sails. No sibling, nor Elizabeth, was given special treatment from the captain or first mate. When the chores were done, about mid-afternoon, Sara grabbed the spell book and remained in her father s cabin. There she remained until nightfall, studying the book. She had to refresh herself on the basics. A knock at the door brought Sara out of her deep studying. She had asked to use her father s cabin and Will had made it clear that she was not to be disturbed.

"Who dares disturbs me," Sara demanded.

"It's Ben."

_Well, all but Ben,_ Sara thought.

Sara stood, went to the door and unlocked it. She walked back and sat down where the book was on the floor. Ben walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Come and sit down," Sara instructed.

Ben did so, across from Sara. She thought of how to begin the first lesson. Taking from her own experience, Sara dimmed the candles; making the dark cabin even darker.

"Magic is tempting to use all the time," Sara began. "Everything plays a part in it. Though you've seen me use mainly water, I can use the other elements; even make things out of nothing."

"You can," Ben said excitedly.

"Yes; but that comes with years of training. Even I am not rushing that part of my own training. Things with magic take time."

"But you...."

"I know I can move through it faster; it's with the training. You may wish to get to the next step; but I will keep you back until you are ready."

Sara closed the book and stood with it in her hands. Ben stood, but was still waiting for the lesson. Sara put the book back and looked at Ben.

"Thought you left," she said.

"I thought...."

"That you would get your first taste of magic? It was months before I had mine; and it was worth the wait. Now, out."

"But I...."

"Was just leaving."

Sara pointed to the door which Ben went through not under his own power. Once the door was locked, Sara sat down on the bed to collect and compose herself. Before she finished, the door was unlocked and opened.

"I told you...." Sara began, standing.

She stopped herself when she saw Will standing there.

"You told me what?"

"Thought you were Ben. We had just finished breaking up a fight."

"That wasn't a fight, cap'n. It was more of a teacher instructing a student."

Will closed the door and walked over to hear an explanation from his daughter.

"I helped a witch escape the jail the jail when I was about five. She in return, granted me magic lessons. She's taught me since; though with exception of the one situation," Sara explained. "She was taught by Calypso. Or so she told me."

"That would explain what just happened."

"Aye. I'll repair anything that s been damaged."

"Nothing has. But you sure put the men in their places."

Sara smile at that thought.

_Perhaps there's more than one way to use magic,_ she thought.

"Orders, sir?"

"Get some sleep. And that s from a father to his daughter."

Sara smiled and left the cabin. Out on deck, the men stayed clear of her; especially since they saw what she did to Ben.

"Ben's down below," Jimmy said. "I think you did him in good."

"He got what he deserved."

**0o**

As the days went on, Sara instructed Ben in the proper ways of casting spells, making potions; even making up spells that have not yet existed. Over time, Ben was able to perform the simplest of spells under Sara s watchful eye. On the Dutchman, life was good. Until a Spanish Galleon was spotted by the watch in the crow s nest. All hands readied themselves for battle. Sara climbed a rigging and hung off that to watch. When Ben readied himself to jump onto the other ship, Sara stopped him.

"No."

The Spanish colors were lowered and the pirate colors were raised. Sara kept her spot as the captain of the Muckskipper appeared.

"We heard what happened," Alejandro said when Sara boarded the ship.

She came alone; able to take care of herself.

"It appeared that the English lost the war in their American colonies. There's no knowing what could happen if all the countries banded together and follow England's lead at Port Royal," Alejandro said as he and Sara walked into his office/cabin.

They sat down at the table and Sara waited for the other captain to continue.

"If things change, than the world of pirates has to change as well. The world of piracy has changed very little," Sara said. "Even I don t know the last time it changed. These are truly the tests of time."

"If it is, than you have my sword and ship, Your Highness."

Sara returned to the Pearl as the two ships parted ways. The world was indeed changing and if it keeps going in the same direction it is, there will be no place for pirates. Or for Sara and those like her. She told her family and a selected group of the crew what she and Alejandro talked about in private in Will's cabin.

"It's like the seas are the safe place for any pirate now," Elizabeth said.

"But even a ship needs to stock up on the needed provisions," Billy said.

"We could raid passing ships," Ben suggested.

"That's all a matter of luck, Ben. The Spanish Main's a large place to travel to rail, pillage, and weasel passing ships," Sara said. "And then you ve got other pirates to consider."

**0o**

Later, Sara was teaching Ben how to fight better with a sword; slowly. Sara had tried to teach him before; but it ended up in the usual ending their arguments had. Now that they had reached an understanding, the two twenty year olds were practice sparring. The crew were either watching the training session or doing their own thing. Will and Billy sat off to a side; Will teaching his son how to play Liar s Dice. Jimmy watched them play and soon joined the game. Sara gained the upper hand, slow as the fight was, and got Ben in a death position.

"That s enough for today," Sara said, sheathing her sword.

Both were soaked with sweat, breathing hard, and were weary from the fight. The fight had gone for three hours before Sara ended it.

"Thought we had a magic lesson."

"You'd need more energy and strength than what you now have."


	4. Lessons Learned

Chapter 4 Lessons Learned

"Tortuga," Sara said.

The Dutchman was docking at the port; and basically was unnoticed at the pirate haven. There, the ship is stocked with provisions and everyone got the chance to step onto land. Billy took care of Jimmy while Sara kept Ben with her so he could not use magic without some sort of guidance. Sara was used to the wild port; but Ben was over whelmed by it. Up ahead, Sara spotted Gibbs; and if any one knew where to find Jack, Gibbs would.

"Gibbs," she called out.

He turned to see Sara and Ben approaching him. In return, they saw Giselle and Scarlet.

"Scarlet, Giselle," Sara said, greeting the two women first. "Gibbs, where's Jack?"

"Behind you," she heard.

Ben turned out of surprise. Sara turned and smiled at the older pirate. To Ben, Jack was not like the ones he knew on the Dutchman or from the stories. He was not all too sure if he could trust Jack.  
But if Sara trusts him, I guess I could, he thought.

"Jack, things are changing; for the worse," Sara said. "The American colonies had separated from England. The world is changing; and there may not be room for us pirates."

"And you think ol' Jack'll have a hard time changing," he said.

Jack, Sara, and Ben headed for the nearest tavern for a drink. Sara nodded to the ladies as the trio left. Ben got the drinks as Sara and Jack took the same table Jack and Gibbs did all those years ago. Ben sat down next to Sara and passed out the mugs.

"Jack, you know my family and me can easily change with the times. You on the other hand...."

Sara let the sentience drop, both knew what she meant. Jack may have a harder time adjusting to the changing times.

"The water not only saved my life, but stopped any aging that would have happened. You know that's true. We don't need to go through what happened."

"What makes you think Uncle Jack...."

"Uncle," Ben said. He had been drinking and listening silently to the two pirates.

"Jack's an old family friend," Sara said. "Helped me parents in his own way."

That resulted in Jack cocking his known smile. Sara gave her smile and took a drink of her rum. She saw Jack more of an uncle than any other pirate to content with. After Teague had joined the crew, though he left after the battle, Sara had learned the code and now knew it by heart. She and Jack spoke until they could not drink any more. Ben, who was more wasted than the two pirates put together, was helped down to the docks. Jack nearly dropped his side of Ben when he saw the Dutchman docked next to the Pearl. Sara picked up the slack and dumped the passed out man onto the Dutchman with a cushion of air.

"What?"

"That's the Dutchman."

"So?"

"It's...."

"The curse was broken years ago."

Sara went up the ramp with ease; followed by Jack. They were greeted by Andy, who was the only one aside from Will on the ship, who was tending to a piece of rope that had snapped. Jack looked the ship over as the middle Turner sibling whispered to Andy. As Jack looked, he had a look of shock. Sara nodded when Andy finished and replied.

"Thanks for the information, Jack," she said.

She approached him before he could reach the wheel. Jack turned where he was on the stairs and came back down.

"You know, Kid. The sea's no...."

"The Dutchman's the safest ship on the seas. You know that."

Jack nodded and left the ship. Sara wished to perform an intricate spell that would take most of the night. Though the eyes of the crew on her stopped Sara from performing it. Dawn was breaking when both ships broke from the docks and made their way out to open water. Sara taught Ben spells that went with that time of day. Sara had breezed through the spells; but Ben had proven that Sara's patience did have a limit. She was teaching him one of the simpler intricate spells she knew. The sun had since risen and was reaching it's height and the two did not need prying eyes. So, they were up on the wheel deck with Andy at the wheel.

"Sara, there's no way I'm going to get this spell," Ben complained.

"You're the one that wanted to learn magic. If you can't get the simplest of these intricate spells, than it was a waste of our time. Magic doesn't come automatically. Now, again."

Ben sighed before he began the spell again. The spell was simple, even by the class it was placed. Sara was keeping herself busy with mental listing of what she needed for the spell she needed to perform. It was a spell taught to her, but even Sara cannot name when Athena performed it. Because the Far East witch had not. Sara can only hope she performed it correctly without the watchful eye of her mentor. A scream brought Sara out of her planning. With one look, she saw what happened. Ben had performed the spell wrong and now paid the price. A burn scar now covered most of his face; something even Sara could not mend. She rushed him down below so the crew would not bother her tending to Ben. As she did, Sara saw what Ben did to spark the reaction he got.

"Idiot. You got the spells crossed. I warned you about that; now you have to pay the price."

"You can't fix it?"

"Even if I could, I won't. It's too dangerous to attempt a healing by spell. And I don't have what I need for the potion that would make the scar less noticeable. You'll have that for the rest of your life."


	5. A Night in the Rain

Chapter 5 A Night in the Rain

With Ben tended to, Sara went about to see what was available to her use. A storm was due to hit the ship during the night and the young witch was planning on using that to her advantage. The storm hit sooner than expected and the crew rushed below; knowing the ship would survive. They all turned in for the night, which gave Sara time to gather what she needed and went top side. She had found a place to change into the clothes she felt comfortable with. Her full outfit was dry in her hammock and ready for her to change. She set the items up in nothing but a piece of dark colored cloth that was long enough to reach around her top and covered herself.

The pants she were she found and mended; though they were more in the style of a pair of runner shorts. This outfit bore Sara's abdomen scar she received about five years ago from the attempted murder by Lord Dunbar. Soaked to the bone now, Sara began the spell. Caught up in the magic, the young pirate witch began to dance about within the barrier set by the items. Jack told her that rumors and tales had begun to surface of a witch from the Pacific islands; of which Singapore is apart of. She could rival Sara in the use of magic; and Sara needed to know if she could actually handle performing a deadly spell; like the one she was now casting. As Sara continued her spell, the storm grew. For hours, Sara cased the spell that could cost her life. Finally, Sara ended it with a delicate display of magical hand gestures. A blue-white light flashed; which showed that Sara's spell worked. She saw a figure appear in the light and bowed to it.

"Goddess Leann'sha.".

Leann'sha was the sister goddess to Calypso and played an equal part in Sara's training when she was younger.

"There is no need for formalities, Child," the goddess said.

"Leann'sha, I was informed that a witch some where in the Singaporean islands that is near my power level. I feel she may seek me out and have a duel to the death."

"You risked your life to call me for that?"

"A risk I was willing to take."

Sara remained in the middle of the barrier she placed. It was there to protect herself from Leann'sha's powers. She was the Japanese sea goddess of the dead, and could kill any one at any time any where on the seven seas. This goddess absolutely did not pick favorites and would have killed Sara if not for the barrier and was Calypso's prized witch.

"You truly are worthy if you cased this spell and be as you are. I do not know of the witch you speak of. Has my goddess sister not contact you of this?"

"No. I thought you would have known."

"I do not."

With that, Leann'sha disappeared and Sara released the spell. She gathered up the items and quickly and quietly put them back. She was shivering from the cold rain as she gathered up her clothes and sought out a private place to change. A sneeze as she did her shirt made Sara freeze and watch for any crew movement. None came and Sara finished dressing. Now in dry, warm clothes, Sara climbed into her hammock with two more sneezes. Before she could completely lapse into slumber, Sara was waken by a shaking. Eyes open, she saw it was her grandfather.

"Come. I'm sure your father won't mind you using his cabin," Bill said.

Sara rolled to her feet and followed her grandfather top deck and dashed to Will's cabin. There, Sara was shooed into bed when she told her father what she did.

"I wondered what was going on out there," Will said.

Sara fell asleep as her father tucked her in. Will knew that this night could have resulted in Sara catching a cold.


	6. Below the Surface

Chapter 6 Below the Surface

Sara did not emerge from the cabin for some days; allowing her body to fight the cold she had. After about ten days, she finally emerged and looked like new; despite being on the Dutchman. She was bounding through the high riggings as if she was not laid up for ten days. Her brothers saw this and wondered how she could that. Billy had his hunch, though he did not share it with Jimmy.

_He'll learn in a few years._

Jimmy, on the other hand, thought that his sister was more than human. He knew Sara had magic in her veins, but not of the water.

"English ship, starboard side," came the call. "Baring guns!"

Everyone rushed to ready themselves for the coming fight.

"Sara, run down and take out the seaweed," Bill instructed.

Sara nodded and rushed down to the lowest hold and grabbed more than what was needed. Back on deck, Bill handed it out to the family the second it hit his hand.

"Put these around your necks," Sara instructed.

They did so as the Dutchman began to sink below the water's surface. The siblings and Elizabeth nearly lost their footing when the Dutchman finally went under. Billy and Sara, and their grandfather, knew that the seaweed like thing on their necks would allow them to breath under water; since Sara made it. Ben struggled for breath before Jimmy put one on the man's neck.

"What's this," Ben asked.

"Gills," Sara answered.

Their words had a bubble sound to them. Everyone loved having Sara, as a witch, now that she had saved her family from a tragic drowning. No one knew why the ship went down at the sight of the English ship.

"Sara, Billy, Ben," Will called.

He was at the wheel and was unaffected by the change of scenery. The tree came up and wondered what he wanted.

"I need you three to go above and watch the ship."

"What," Ben said. "That's suicide."

"No it's not," Billy said.

"It's not?"

Ben looked at Sara who smiled a cheeky smile before launching herself off the ship. Billy and Ben followed as they swam to the surface. Their heads broke the surface and spotted the ship. Ben hope the others knew what they were doing as the ship passed within feet of them.

"Take the gills off," Sara said in a hushed hurried voice.

They did and stuffed them into a pocket as a rope was tossed down to them. Sara went first with Billy than Ben following. Sara saw some of the men aiming their guns at her and her two companions. The captain appeared from within the crowd. Dressed in officer's clothing, the captain studied the trio. It was like he was looking for something.

"You two," he said, pointing to Sara and Billy. "What's your home port?"

"Port Royal," Bill answered.

"Hm.... Thought it was another. You two look familiar."

The three of them shared a concerned look; sharing the same thought. The captain hand the men go about their duties and led his new passengers to his office. There, the captain sat at his desk and left the siblings and their friend standing.

"The two of you are so familiar. Have I seen one of you before," the captain said.

"Don't think so. We've been on the seas as merchants," Sara lied. "Our friend here fell over board and we went in to get him."

"Is that so? So I can assume that you don't know the tales of the pirates?"

"Pirates, captain," Ben asked.

They had to pretend that they did not know of what he was speaking about.

"Yes, pirates."

"There are many tales, sire. Perhaps if you told us of what tales you speak of," Sara said.

She was beginning to take on her mother's ability of persuasion. If the trio of pirates were to survive on the English ship, they were to rely on their mental skills rather than their physical skills.

"Any of them."

"I know a few of them, what do you want to know?"

"Your names, first."

"I'm Sara Turner, my brother Billy, and our friend Ben Peri," Sara said. "Yours?"

"Nathan Turner."

Turner? No way in hell, Billy and Sara thought at the same time.

"I knew you two were alike. How's your father; Bill?"

"It's Will, actually," Ben said.

"Will?"


	7. The Family Grows

Chapter 7 The Family Grows

Will was pacing the deck, worried. Elizabeth and Bill were involved in a game of Liar's Dice with Jimmy.

"They should be back by now," the captain said.

"They can take care of themselves. Sara can use magic and takes after you with the sword. Billy can usually persuade the situation. And Ben will stand by them no matter what," Elizabeth said, concentrating on the game.

"It's not that, Elizabeth."

"It's Sara, mum," Jimmy said.

Since the day Will met Sara, he felt the need to protect his only daughter; despite the fact she is only twenty and his equal in swordsmanship. Elizabeth left the game and went to her husband's side.

"She can take care of herself. And they all have the breathers."

Elizabeth took Will's hand in hers to reassure him. He pulled his wife closer and held her.

* * *

Sara and her two companions were put to work on the ship; at least Billy and Ben. They had the petty chores; mopping the deck and so on. Sara was kept in Nathan's office; and hated being locked up. Call it a trait shared by all, but a pirate hated being locked up. She tried the door, but it was locked. With a simple unlocking spell, Sara left the office as a ship pulled up. One look would tell any one that it was a pirate ship. One was about to cut Sara down when the crew boarded, but he saw her face.

"Apologizes, Majesty," he said.

"Captain, call your men off," Sara instructed Nathan.

"But the pirates...."

"Will stop; by my orders."

"They will?"

Sara bore the necklace, which was hidden under her shirt, that symbolized her rank as Pirate King.

"Aye; as per Pirate King."

That stopped all fighting between the two crews. Nathan stared at his niece, not believing what he just heard.

_She's the Pirate King. King!!_

"Pirate?"

"Aye."

The attacking pirates returned to the ship, the Mighty Flyer, and left the English alone. Before the friends could board, they were pulled into Nathan's office.

"You may stay with us for the night," the captain said.

"That's not really needed, captain," Billy said. "We be needing to meet up with our ship."

"It's well into the night. At least wait until the morning."

Sara knew that even though this might be a long lost uncle, he was an officer of the English navy and would hang them at the first chance he got. Billy looked over at Sara, waiting for her input.

"Thank you for the offer, captain. But we best be going. All we ask for is a long boat and some provisions."

"Done. But it is with my objections."

**0o**

They waited until the ship was gone before they put the seaweed like thing on their neck and jumped out of the longboat and into the water. They spotted the Dutchman after they lost track of time. Pulled in by the crew, the siblings and Ben touched down on the deck.

"Where's Bill," Sara asked. "Need to ask him something."

"What is it," Bill asked, coming into view.

"Did you have a cousin or something that we don't know about?"

"I did. Why?"

"He's the captain of the English ship."

That came as a shock to Bill. It seemed that his grandchildren were meeting more of their father's side of the family.

"He's your cousin."


	8. The Summons

Chapter 8 The Summons

As dawn approached, the Dutchman surfaced and allowed those still living to breath fresh air. Each kept their seaweed gills that Sara had made. Sara and Ben began the lesson she had planned as the day grew old. Ben had since learned from his mistake and was now taking Sara's lessons in stride. When they were finished for the day, a gentle evening breeze came over the ship; though it was not Calypso. It was a spirit messenger that only a trained and experienced witch could call forth.

"Are you Mistress Turner," it asked.

"I am. Who summons?"

"Mistress Cari Gera. She summons you to Singapore for a challenge."

Ben stood silently as his teacher conversed with the spirit messenger. He wanted to learn how to summon one; but knew that would come with time.

"What kind of challenge?"

"Mistress Gera did not say. Just to come to Singapore."

"Tell her I'll be there."

The spirit messenger left and Ben came up to Sara.

"What was that about?"

"The witch Jack warned me about summoned me to Singapore for a challenge. When one receives such a summons, they can't refuse," Sara said.

Before Sara could request for her father's ship to make way to the other side of the world, the Mighty Flyer appeared. Wondering what they wanted, Sara went to the railing and noticed one was missing.

"The captain's not there," Billy said, coming up.

"I see that. Otherwise they'd be attacking."

The rest of the Dutchman crew went to the railing and looked at the other ship. A Mediterranean ship, it was smaller than the Dutchman and apparently just as fast if not faster. The older Turner adults stood on the wheel deck and wondered along with the crew.

"Permission to come about," the first mate shouted.

"Granted," Will said after sharing a look with Elizabeth.

The first mate boarded as Will and the important crew members, which included his family minus Jimmy, Bill, and Andy, gathered around.

"Our captain was killed in a raid we had this morning," the first mate said. "We all came to an agreement; and we would like her to be our captain."

He pointed to Sara.

"Me? Why?"

"Because of how you took control of the situation on the English ship. Bring whom you wish."

With that, he turned and went back to the _Flyer_. Sara was now in a bind. She needed to train Ben, travel to Singapore, and now choose to become a captain or not.

"What will it be, Miss Turner," Andy said.

Sara looked at Andy than to the others that have been like a family to her this past month.

"I'll take it. Ben will come with me for obvious teaching reasons; as will Billy."

"Take Jimmy with you," Elizabeth asked.

"Won't he...."

"He would; but I trust you."

Sara gathered up her belongings and went back top side. There, Jimmy, Ben, and Billy waited for her. Elizabeth made her choice to remain on the Dutchman; alive though she may be. A plank was placed across and the pirates from the Dutchman boarded the Mighty Flyer. Once on board, Sara named her first mate and made her first orders as the two ships parted. The _Flyer_ began its way to Singapore. Sara was now a captain, and had a young James Hawkins for a first mate.


	9. Cari Gera

Chapter 8 The Summons

As dawn approached, the Dutchman surfaced and allowed those still living to breath fresh air. Each kept their seaweed gills that Sara had made. Sara and Ben began the lesson she had planned as the day grew old. Ben had since learned from his mistake and was now taking Sara's lessons in stride. When they were finished for the day, a gentle evening breeze came over the ship; though it was not Calypso. It was a spirit messenger that only a trained and experienced witch could call forth.

"Are you Mistress Turner," it asked.

"I am. Who summons?"

"Mistress Cari Gera. She summons you to Singapore for a challenge."

Ben stood silently as his teacher conversed with the spirit messenger. He wanted to learn how to summon one; but knew that would come with time.

"What kind of challenge?"

"Mistress Gera did not say. Just to come to Singapore."

"Tell her I'll be there."

The spirit messenger left and Ben came up to Sara.

"What was that about?"

"The witch Jack warned me about summoned me to Singapore for a challenge. When one receives such a summons, they can't refuse," Sara said.

Before Sara could request for her father's ship to make way to the other side of the world, the Mighty Flyer appeared. Wondering what they wanted, Sara went to the railing and noticed one was missing.

"The captain's not there," Billy said, coming up.

"I see that. Otherwise they'd be attacking."

The rest of the Dutchman crew went to the railing and looked at the other ship. A Mediterranean ship, it was smaller than the Dutchman and apparently just as fast if not faster. The older Turner adults stood on the wheel deck and wondered along with the crew.

"Permission to come about," the first mate shouted.

"Granted," Will said after sharing a look with Elizabeth.

The first mate boarded as Will and the important crew members, which included his family minus Jimmy, Bill, and Andy, gathered around.

"Our captain was killed in a raid we had this morning," the first mate said. "We all came to an agreement; and we would like her to be our captain."

He pointed to Sara.

"Me? Why?"

"Because of how you took control of the situation on the English ship. Bring whom you wish."

With that, he turned and went back to the _Flyer_. Sara was now in a bind. She needed to train Ben, travel to Singapore, and now choose to become a captain or not.

"What will it be, Miss Turner," Andy said.

Sara looked at Andy than to the others that have been like a family to her this past month.

"I'll take it. Ben will come with me for obvious teaching reasons; as will Billy."

"Take Jimmy with you," Elizabeth asked.

"Won't he...."

"He would; but I trust you."

Sara gathered up her belongings and went back top side. There, Jimmy, Ben, and Billy waited for her. Elizabeth made her choice to remain on the Dutchman; alive though she may be. A plank was placed across and the pirates from the Dutchman boarded the Mighty Flyer. Once on board, Sara named her first mate and made her first orders as the two ships parted. The _Flyer_ began its way to Singapore. Sara was now a captain, and had a young James Hawkins for a first mate.


	10. The Challenge

Chapter 10 The Challenge

Sara stood at the wheel, bringing the Flyer into an open dock at Shipwreck Island. A dangerous place for any ship, but she got the ship inside the cover. Crew members tied the ship onto the dock as they disembarked. Sara, with some questions, found her way to the cliff path and went up to it find a few houses. Behind her, Ben kept quiet; knowing full well the risks. Sara wanted him to remain with the crew, but he insisted he came. Billy and Ben were in the tower of wreck ships; enjoying themselves with tales from the other pirates.

"Are you sure they're safe," Ben asked.

"Aye. None would dare touch them; by my orders. And Teague'll mind them."

"Teague?"

"Sparrow."

"Oh."

Sara stopped, sensing something up ahead. A raven called out from some where and Cari appeared. They studied the other for several moments. Sara waited for some sort of attack from Cari; but none came.

"I did not summon two witches," Cari finally said.

"He's my apprentice. I'm the one that you summoned," Sara said. "What's the challenge?"

"We'll speak more inside. Please, come."

Cari motioned to her house as Raven perched on her shoulder. Sara and Ben took the offer and found that refreshments were set out. Ben looked at Sara, who gave him a facial shrug. They sat down at the table and began to eat politely.

"Turner, I'm sure you know of Leann'sha," Cari began.

"I know of her. Why?"

"About two weeks ago, I received a dream from her about us. It concerns our futures."

"How does my future concern you?"

"You know goddesses, never a straight answer. What I got from it, is that we need to work together."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

**0o**

Billy and Jimmy were in the old Brethren Court chamber, listening to the tales that Teague and the other pirates were telling. Many were of the old days if piracy; when all a pirate had to worry was how to spend their gold and other goods; and being captured and hung. Some even included Jack. Billy had heard some of them, but Jimmy was draw into the stories.

**0o**

"That's crazy," Sara said. "Even a witch of countless years won't attempt that."

"It sounds like you speak from experience."

"Not so much; I'm only twenty. And don't tell me you haven't performed spells that could take your life."

Cari had proposed that they join powers to travel to certain time periods and do what they had to do and move on; if not return to their own time.

"None. The Spirit Messenger is to me as the Water Whip is to you."

Sara took a drink of the tea that was out on the table; though she put some rum in it to kick it up. Cari never seen a witch drink rum; always the pirates.

_Does this mean that Sara has more than magic in her blood,_ Cari thought.

"How do you suggest that we go about doing this," Sara said.

"You have a ship, correct?"

"Yes."

"Than it should be no problem."


	11. The First Jump

Chapter 11 The First Jump  
Sara was not happy when she returned to the Mighty Flyer. Billy and Jimmy were already there; under the watchful eye of Teague. Behind Sara was Ben and then Cari with Raven on her shoulder. Ben showed the other where she could sleep below. Orders were given to make for open waters as Sara went to her office. A knock was heard and one look told it was Hawkins.

"What's our heading, cap'n?"

"Pelegosto."

Jim nodded and made his way to the wheel.

_I just hope Calypso doesn't mind if I looked for something to help us,_ Sara thought.

* * *

Sara and Billy looked through the belongings that belonged to Calypso when she was in Tia Dalma's body. Sara found nothing she believed that could help. Jars full of things unknown; but that was not what was sought. In a pile of papers, something caught Sara's eye. Taking it out, she saw it was nothing but random words.

"That's it," Billy asked.

"Don't know. Let's keep looking."

Sara stuffed the paper in a pocket and began looking again. After another hour of looking, Sara found something that looked like Jack's compass's twin. She opened it and found that it was.

"Payment," Sara whispered. "A promise that Cari and I will band together for these tests of time."

Sara took the compass and left the hut without a word to her brother. He followed when he saw her just outside the door. Once in the longboat, both worked to row back out to the Flyer.

"Where to?"

Sara pulled out the paper and tossed it to Cari. She opened it and saw the random words.

"I have it's there; but can't make it out. Until then, we stay here."

With that, the crew went about their duties as the two witches and the apprentice went to Sara's office. There, they spent two days and two nights trying to decipher the coded message. Paper was thrown every where with every possible wording they could think of. Ben was looking over some of the old possibilities and some thing clicked.

"The world begins at the top," he said.

Both witches looked at him; waiting for an explanation.

"The top of what?"

"The world. I don't know. We need to start some where," Ben said.

"Than the top of the world is where we'll start. Tell Hawkins to char to the top," Sara instructed.

Ben went to put the orders into action. Sara leaned back in her chair and hoped she was doing the right thing. The Flyer turned from the Pelegosto island and made its way north. Cari left the office without a word and began to learn the ropes of the ship. Sara pulled out the compass as Calypso appeared.

"Take what you wish for payment," Sara said, not looking up from the compass. "'Cept me or me ship and crew."

"Your promise is payment enough. Cari may be a witch under Leann'sha, but you both can learn from the other."

"Leann'sha? Why didn't...."

"My sister goddess is the sea goddess of the dead. Not a proud witch would admit they follow her. Learn from Cari; and she will learn from you."  
With that, Calypso disappeared. Sara continued to look at the compass and wondered if, like Jack's, it would point to the thing she wanted most.

_Later, I promise,_ she thought.

"Black sails, port side," came the call.

Sara sighed. She stood, tied the compass to her belt on her left side before moving for the door; with the compass bouncing off her thigh. At the railing, Sara recognized it as the Black Pearl.

"Hold guns, men," she ordered.

"Cap'n," Jim questioned.

"It's the Pearl. Raise colors half mast; that'll tell ol' Jackie not to attack."

"And if he does?"

"I'll remind him of an old friend of his," Sara said with a smile.

The colors were raised half mast as the Pearl continued to press the Flyer.

"Sparrow, ye mad," Sara shouted once within ear shot. "Attacking me ship."

"Ah, Sara. Captain of your own ship now," Jack said as the two ships went side by side. "So nice. Being watched by dear old dad?"

"No; but keep in mind what he does, Jack."

Cari was waiting for some more information. She did not know how Sara knew Jack, nor what her father did. Cari was five years older than Billy, and had been witness to the last Brethren Court. If what was said and done there was true; than.... This is the Jack Sparrow.

"Where you be heading?"

"North. We heard that some of the colonies are good pickings," Sara lied.

"The colonies, eh?"

"The Main's a big place. There's bound to be good merchant ships."

"Luck, Kid."

Jack gave Sara a lazy two fingered salute and move the Pearl. Sara motioned for the Flyer to continue north as the colors were lowered.

* * *

It seemed like forever, but in reality it took two months. Add about another month to that, and that's how long Sara, Ben and the two brothers were at sea. Everyone waited for a sign that they moved in time. Cari went to Sara's side, sharing the same thought.  
What spell to?

"Tables of time, things to come, things that past. Time to come is to change," Sara said.

Cari looked at Sara, confused. Of all her years of training, never had the Asian thought a spell as complicated as a time spell could be that easy. Before she could ask, the Flyer was transported through time. Their surroundings were very different from what they just were.

"What the bloody hell just happened," Billy asked.

"A time jump," Jimmy said.

Though younger than his siblings, and had none of the training of his sister, Jimmy knew what happened and that his sister was good enough in magic to safely perform it.


	12. Fighting Against Time

Chapter 12 Fighting Against Time

Things were very different as the ship made its way to the nearest land. The two witches, along with the crew, saw that in this time; things were to be taken carefully.

"What did Leann'sha say about the first jump," Ben asked.

"I don't know."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

Sara mentally agreed. She stepped up to Cari and placed a hand to her forehead. She mentally dove into Cari's mind in search of what they had to do in this time.

"That's an invasion of privacy," Cari shouted once Sara pulled out.

"Not when you're lying to us. Billy, you stay here with Jimmy. Cari, Ben, and Hawkins will come with me," Sara said.

A longboat was prepared and those going on shore climbed in and made their way there. In this time, they had to protect one single person. Who, no one knew; nor how to find the person. Once on land, they began to walk through the streets and felt out of place. Up ahead, they saw a gang beating up one lone person. The new to the town people went to help out. Those who were doing the beating ran when they were threaten with sword and gun. Sara walked over to the beaten man and helped him up.

"You really need to pick your fights, mate," she said.

"I don't have a choice with them," he said. "Who are you guys; some sort of group of actors?"

The friends looked at each other, unsure of how to answer that.

"Then I guess you need some clothes to fit in," the man said.

"We'd like to know your name," Ben said.

"Troy. Yours?"

"Sara, Cari, Ben, and Jim," Sara said, motioning to each with the name.

"Come on, then. I've got some friends who can help."

With that, Troy turned and led the way down the street. With no choice but to follow, the friends did so. Their surrounds were uniquely different; with so many things they did not know.

"So, where you guys from," Troy asked.

"Probably won't believe us," Cari said.

"Try me."

"The past. Say, the age of piracy," Sara said.

"That's stretching, it pal."

"Then explain our clothing," Ben said.

"I can't. I guess I'll just have to take your word for it."

They passed by a cinema and Sara saw a movie poster that was advertising the last of the Pirates of the Caribbean movie; which had just been released. It had the image of Will on it.

"What is it," Cari asked.

"It's dad," Sara whispered; as so Troy did not hear.

They turned and continued to follow their guide. It seemed that he was street wise; more beyond his near two decades of life. His brown eyes seemed recognizable some how; no one could place the feeling. Those that passed by the four friends stared; like they have not seen period clothing before. Troy led them to the mall where his friends were waiting.

"New friends, Troy," one asked.

"You could say that. Mind help 'em find new clothes?"

The group of friends looked the four over; studying them.

"This is my sister Jesse and our friends Devon and Tom," Troy said. "Jesse, why don't you take Sara and Cari and find some clothes for them."

Jesse was the only female young adult with the group of the present time friends. She nodded and led Sara and Cari off to one of the big chain stores; which left Ben and Jim to Troy and the other two.

* * *

The two witches were presented with the fashions for their age and gender. Both were perplexed at the different clothes; unsure of what to do next.

"Are you sure about this," Sara asked. "These don't exactly match my personality."

"The men's are over here."

Jesse led the pirate over to the men's and Sara began to look through the clothes. Cari watched Sara go about the clothes, picking out what she liked. Pointed to the fitting rooms, Sara tried them on. Cari followed her lead and took a few clothes into try them on. A hour later, both had their chosen clothes paid for and Jesse led the two witches to the food court. There, they met up with the guys; who were already eating.

"'Bout time," Devon said.

"Don't look at me," Sara said, sitting down next to Ben. "It was all Cari."

They ate before the group made their way to where they lived.

* * *

"Welcome home," Troy said as the group entered the apartment.

It was a penthouse, actually. The friends were roommates who paid, partially, for the penthouse. The rest was paid by their parents. The four friends were amazed at the place they were going to stay.

"We're going out later," Devon said.

He had a soda pop in one hand, and was using the other to hold himself up against the wall.

"You're welcomed to join us. As long as you change first."

Sara and Cari looked at each other; silently debating whether or not to go out.

"Come on, Sara," Ben said. "We could use the fun."

"Sure."

Ben and Jim went to change in one of the rooms; Cari in another. Sara, still with her bags in a hand, looked around the penthouse. A balcony was opened up by a wall of glass doors; pull drapes were the curtains. The view was magnificent; overlooking present day Myrtle Beach South Carolina. Troy came out to Sara, who was on the balcony, and looked at the view.

"It's why we choose this location," he said. "The perfect view of the Atlantic Ocean. At least I think so."

_It is a perfect view._

"We're going to see a movie. You can come if you want."

Troy left Sara and joined back up with the others. Sara stayed behind to discuss the current situation with Cari. Ben and Jim were allowed to go with the others to the movie. Cari was in a simple mini skirt and small shirt. Once the group left, the two witches began their talk.

"It's got to be Troy," Cari said. "I see the family resemblance. But of who, we can only guess. But from who, or what, we're suppose to protect him from, I don't know."

Sara pulled out her new clothes and debated what to wear as Cari spoke.

"Are you even listening?"

"I am. If you're that worried, you go look after him. Like you said, we don't know if he's my descendent."

Sara took the tank top and shorts into a room. She reappeared a few minutes later in the new clothes. She looked like she could actually fit into the present time; if only she showered.

"Sara, please. If we're to move onto the next time; we need to focus in this one."

Sara got a distant look on her face; like one would get when day dreaming. In her case, Sara had just received a mental message from Ben.

"Sara, are you even listening to me?"

"Something's going on; and it's not good."

Sara hasten with a pair of Jesse's flip-flops and ran out the door. Cari just sat there. Down the street, Sara saw a few gunmen holding the new friends by gun point.


	13. One Shot

Chapter 13 One Shot

Sara saw what was going to happen only seconds before it did. She charged into the group and took the side bullet that was aimed at Troy. The gunmen ran from the scene as the friends gathered around Sara. Ben knelt down and used magic to pull the bullet out of the wound and healed it. A few minutes later, Sara pulled herself to her feet with nothing more than a healed scar.

"What the hell happened," Devon asked.

"Long story."

"We got time."

"We got a movie to see, remember," Tom said.

"Then we'll see the movie; and then I'll tell," Sara said.

**0o**

Two hours and a movie later, the group were walking along the beach, listening to what Sara was saying. Everything they saw was confirmed by Sara and Ben.

"So, that must mean that the first two movies were true as well. And you," Troy said, looking at Ben.

"No, I'm not. I'm not even in their family."

"So, you Sara, are the middle child of the Turners."

"Aye."

Sara did not tell them that she believed Troy was the one to be protected. The friends spent the rest of the trip home in silence. Once back at the penthouse, everyone turned in for the night; except for the four pirates. Cari had found the next clue while Sara was out saving people.

"In places where ones past dwell, they are the key of the past," she said as Sara put on the last boot.

All had changed back into their old clothes, but had silently agreed to take their clothes.

"Then lets go," Jim said.

"Hold on, Jim. We can't just go time jumping when we get a clue," Ben said.

"The sooner we go, the sooner we get back to our own time," Sara said.


	14. Land of the Dead

Chapter 14 Land of the Dead

Cari said the time spell; but instead of coming to a new time, they were in a place unknown to any.

"What is this place," young Jimmy asked.

The Mighty Flyer was surrounded by longboats; each with one person in each.

"If my guess is right, we're in the Land of the Dead," Sara said.

_Ferry the souls of those that died at sea for ten years. So, this is what it must have been like,_ Bill thought.

The Flyer continued to move with the souls of the dead. The crew were ordered to remain on the ship, on the threat they would become one of the dead if they did. No one knew why Sara ordered that, but they heeded it nonetheless.

"In places where one past dwells, they are the key of the past," Ben said. "Are you sure this is the right place; much less time."

"It's got to be."

"Cap'n Turner," Jim said, walking up. "Some of the men are starting to question this method of yours."

"Then tell 'em they can jump ship. But the Flyer stays as it is."

A sudden jolt sent everyone to the deck.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"Don't know."

Before Sara or Cari could stand, they each received a message from the two goddesses.

"We're the only two that are safe on land," Cari said. "As long as we don't breath."

Sara pulled out the breather she had.

"Ben, do you still have your breather?"

"Yes."

"Let, Cari borrow it."

The apprentice handed over his seaweed breather to the witch. Sara had already placed hers around her neck and began her decent from the ship. The second she touched land, Sara gasped for breath. If it were not for the breather, she and Cari would be dead. They moved off in search of the answer to the clue.

**0o**

"I hate being watched," Cari said.

The two were walking through the town, so to speak, that those that died lived. Sara and Cari were on edge from the prying eyes.

"The dead give me the creeps."

"Leann'sha's the goddess of the dead. It was to be expected; I did any way."

Sara had a feeling the sea goddess of the dead would send them there. People from all walks of life were mingled with the majority of pirates and naval soldiers. The soldiers looked like they were read to attack the pirates. One person stuck out among the; wearing governor's clothing. It seemed the person had spotted them and walked over.

"Welcome. I'm Weatherby Swann, former governor of Port Royal."

_Swann? Mum's was Swann,_ Sara thought.

"And you two are?"

"I'm Cari Gera."

"Sara Turner."

"If you follow me; I'll show you two where you can stay."

Swann turned and led the two through the town. He did not know, or made the connection, that Sara was his granddaughter. Or he merely did not show that he knew. They arrived at a simple hut that was vacant.

"You two may stay here until you can move on," Swann said. "Miss Turner, a word please."

Sara nodded and walked side by side with her grandfather.

"May I ask of your parents?"

"Will and Elizabeth Turner. Why?"

"I had a feeling. I'm your grandfather. What happened to cause your deaths?"

"We're not. It's a story I feel we don't have time to tell."

**0o**

Sara spent two days learning things from her grandfather. It was when Sara returned to the hut did she receive the next clue.

"Time is short. Past is present, present is future, the future is past. Cari, time to go!"

The two made their way back to the Flyer; where Sara said the time spell; which did not work. Worried, Cari spoke it and still did not work. Ben took a chance and had the same result.

_Band together. Promise as payment,_ Sara remembers.

"We need to say it together," Sara said. "The spell; all three of us."

The three witches spoke the spell and the Mighty Flyer went through time to its proper time. Sara and Cari took off their breathers; Cari returned hers back to Ben.

"That worked great. I'd like to know how you made it," Cari said, about the seaweed.

"I made 'em on the Dutchman. The supplies are on it; and I don't know where it is."


	15. A Different Present

Chapter 15 A Different Present

"Something's not right," Billy said. "I can't place it."

"Sara, Cari, is there something...." Ben said.

"There might be. Go get my spell book."

Ben rushed to Sara's cabin and returned with the book. Right there on deck, Sara went through the book; looking for a spell.

"Ah, there. We should have ended up at Port Royal, but that called for a different spell. It' says we have to go back to the last jump and say this spell," Sara said.

"Then lets say it," Ben said.

"There's a problem with that. We have to play a passive role in whatever comes for...." Sara double checked. "Seven days. I think it's a lesson."

"A lesson in what," Jim asked.

"I don't...."

Sara was cut off by something. A look told that the Dutchman was in the near distance; but appeared as it did when Davy was captain. A surprise it was to see the tentacle bearded captain. As much as the Turners wanted to slay the monster right then; it was quickly reminded to remain passive. Jimmy, ever the ten year old, just wanted to see the monstrous captain up close. The day faded into night and the crew settled down. Sara took her guitar up to the mast cross bean, got comfortable, and began to strum a tune.

"I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love,  
And feeling good doesn't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.  
"Well, I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong."

"Sara, quiet down. I'm trying to sleep," Cari shouted.

"Not my fault you don't like my singing."

Sara still continued the tune. It filtered throughout the air and it seemed those on the Dutchman heard it as well. It was the tune that had become the Turners' own. Never once did they, did Sara, think she had been the beginning of the tune. The playing continued throughout the night. As the first rays of the predawn light appeared over the horizon, Sara ordered the Flyer to find its way to Tortuga. If they were to play a passive role, that was the best place.

**0o**

"I can't believe it," Jim said.

Tortuga had been taken control by the EITC. It was unexpected and now the Mighty Flyer had no safe harbor.

"Port Royal. Tortuga had been taken, than lets check Port Royal."

"Aye, cap'n."

The ship was turned from the once pirate haven and made sail to Port Royal.

**0o**

It was near the end of day five when the Mighty Flyer reached Port Royal. It was the opposite of Tortuga. It was what was expected of the haven they had just sailed from. Those who had lived there in their own time were in shock at the site.

"Well, if we're to be passive, wrong place," Jim said.

"Sara, this is not home," Jimmy said.

"It may not be Port Royal, and the best place to be passively hiding; but it's the best place until the end of day seven. Only then can we go back to move forward," Sara said.

The Flyer docked and the crew went into the port. Sara told her brothers to stay away from the mansion; no matter their curiosity. Two days at the port was not bad; if nothing happened during the two days and nights.


	16. Stuck

Chapter 16 Stuck

Living there in the different present was not as hard it was once thought. Everyone blended into the crowd and stayed clear of the brawls. That worked until midday when a fight broke out. Sara was caught in the middle and had no choice but to fight her way back to the Mighty Flyer; shouting orders to shove off.

"I can't believe it. All that hiding for nothing. Now we're stuck with no way to get back."

"Sara, look," Jimmy said.

At the horizon, Sara's attention was taken by a sight that no one had seen before.

"What is it?"

"I don't know; but I have a bad feeling about it. Keep course."

The pirate ship kept its course despite the unknown scent in their sights. Everyone was on edge; until the scene picked the ship up. It seemed like forever, but they were dropped off in a place that was only talked of.

"The Locker," Jim said. "I thought it was destroyed."

"In our own time, yes. But if Davy's still alive than no."

"One thing is certain, we're stuck," Billy said.

"How do we get unstuck," Jimmy asked. "Spells, potions?"

"Time to change. Things have been taught, things have been learned. People have banded together, and now seek passage home," Sara whispered.

She hoped that it would work; but did not. Cari looked at Sara; having sensed the other had cast a spell that failed. That had rarely happened since Sara took her training seriously when she was younger.

"Cari, Ben, my office," Sara said.

It was a firm command; one that Sara had never given before. The crew had never heard or seen this from their captain before. Sara sat down as Ben closed the door. Her appearance had changed drastically from what it just was. Sara held her head in a hand, rubbing her forehead.

"If we're truly in the Locker, there's no hope for us," Ben said.

"I think it's the spell," Cari said. "Us saying a spell is not really banding together. And things taught and learned?"

"We were taught that some times we need to be passive; and that things come at a price," Sara said.

"What price are we paying here?"

"Eternity in the Locker? Or until we can band together and get out," Cari said.

Sara jumped up and ran out on deck. This confused both witch and apprentice as they followed a second later. Sara looked over the railing and found the Flyer on dry land.

"Band together and get out," Sara whispered. "That's it!"

That got her some questioning looks from the crew.

"Water's not far off. We band together and save the ship," Sara said.

The crew jumped ship and took positions around it; pushing it to the water. Sara continued even more once she felt sea water on her legs. Once the Flyer was completely in the water, which took over an hour, the crew took to the ship. As it sailed off, Billy came up to sister; who was at the wheel.

"What's in that mind of yours," he asked.

"Remember the stories?"

"That's crazy, Sara."

"You want to stay here for eternity?"

"No."

"Once we're out far enough; up is down."

Billy nodded; knowing what the phrase meant. The Flyer spent the rest of the day, and most of the night, sailing.

"Sara, look. Boats," Jimmy said.

Sara was mending one of the sails up in the masts when that was said. She stopped and looked out. Jim, who was with Sara, looked as well.

"What are they," he asked.

"Souls of those that died at sea. Stay on the ship, no matter what," Sara shouted the order.

She went back to mending the sail. The crew headed her order; knowing where they were.

"Sara, what if your plans don't work? We'll be stuck here," Jim asked.

"Then we'll be stuck here; but we tried."

No one spoke the next day. Sara and Billy knew what to do. They began to run back and forth after they untied everything they could The crew joined in; all knew the stories and wanted to leave the Locker. It took a while, but the Mighty Flyer returned to the world of the living.


	17. To The Known Time

Chapter 17 To The Known Time

"Quick, say the spell," Billy said.

"Time is short. Past is present, present is future, the future is past," the two trained witches said.

"Time to change. Things have been taught, things have been learned. People have banded together, and now seek passage home," Ben added.

Everyone waited for the spell to work. Out in the distance, Port Royal is seen and the crew hoped that it was the real thing. As they got closer, they saw the Pearl at the dock. That was the sure sign that things were back to what they were.

**0o**

Jimmy greeted Elizabeth with a hug; being the first one off. Elizabeth had seen the Flyer coming in and had beat it to the dock and was waiting for it. Sara and Billy came down next; followed by the other three, Cari, Ben, and Jim. Sara and Billy both gave their mother a "we're fine" hung. The group made its way back to the mansion. The citizens looked at the pirate group, but made no attempts to arrest them.

"We did, with Cari's help," Jim said.

"Who would have thought that two rival witches had banded together," Jack said.

The group were gathered at the dinning table; Jack had his feet upon the table, a mug of rum in one hand, his hand in the other; resting.

"We learned from each other," Cari said. "Even Ben learned."

Ben nodded with a smile.

**0o**

At dusk, a lone figure walked along the cliff beach. A large bonfire was burning on the beach; as seen from the cliff. Another figure saw the bonfire and the lone figure from where it stood on the cliff.


	18. A Proposal

Chapter 18 A Proposal

The next morning, Sara came downstairs in a dress; as requested by Elizabeth. The new governor was due to arrive and Elizabeth wanted the family to look presentable. The two brothers had a civilized pirate look to them; taking after their father. Elizabeth wore a dress as well; hair pulled up in a bun. Sara's hair was still pulled back by the maroon colored cloth, though it argued over for a hour the night before.

"I can't believe you're making me wear a dress," Sara complained.

"Sara, you know we can't allow the new governor to know what we are."

"So what? Being a pirate's being free. Having a ship to sail on means freedom."

Elizabeth heard the hidden message behind her daughter's words. Jack had said the same thing years ago. As much as she did not like it, Elizabeth knew that Sara was right.

"Please wear it until the end of the day."

"But mom...."

One look silenced Sara. She may have been twenty years old, but Sara knew not to argue. Sara left the mansion and made her way through the town. The night before, the Turner family agreed that they would sail to Shipwreck Island on the Flyer and make that their homeport.

"Sara," Jim called out, jogging to catch up. "I'm concerned about taking on extra passengers."

"My mother pulls her own weight, and you saw that Jimmy can hold his own. My father will said with us on the Dutchman."

"Cap'n?"

"You heard me. The Dutchman is sailing with us."

"I thought...."

"He's still bound to the ship. And I will not be the one to sever it."

"What do you mean?"

Sara walked into the candy shop, made a quick reunion with the new owner, the son of the previous, and went about shopping.

"The Dutchman must always have a captain. And I'm not stabbing the heart."

Sara made her choices, paid, and left the shop; goods in hand. She trusted Jim during the journey on the Flyer and this fear of the Dutchman could result in Sara replacing him as first mate.

**0o**

It was dinner and the group was enjoying dinner with the new governor and his wife and two children. Sara and Billy were talking with the son about the now legendary tales of pirates. Robert, the son, was about Sara's age and was longing for adventures like that. The other was only a year older than Jimmy and was Robert's younger sister. Jimmy and her were talking more than eating. The others were merely talking.

**0o**

The last of the supplies was loaded onto the Flyer as Sara came down the dock with Ben and Billy behind her. She had just put on a midnight blue bandana on; in the style of the two Sparrows and Will. It was a tradition now with the two families having their bandanas on in that style. The Flyer left the dock with Billy at the wheel.

"Sara, can I talk with you," Ben said.

He took her off to a side for a semi-private talk.

"I already spoke with your father about this. I wan you to marry me."


	19. A New Life

Chapter 19 A New Life

Sara and Ben stood on a cliff on Shipwreck Island as husband and wife. Teague had done the honor in joining the two. Ben still had a ways to go with his training, but he did not mind.

"You're not alone, together we stand. I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand. When it gets cold, and it feels like the end. There's no place to go, you know I won't give in. No, I won't give in," Ben sang.

It was a fitting verse for the two; but Sara began to sing as well. Instead of at the beginning of the Turner song, she sang the second verse.

"Well, I'm going home, back to the place where I belong. And where your love has always been enough for me. I'm not running from. No, I think you got me all wrong. I don't regret this life I chose for me. But these places and these faces are getting old, so I'm going home. I'm going home."

Those two verses showed that these two pirates were the beginning


End file.
